


Satellite

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Satellite

Sitting on the floor of the front room while Maria glanced towards the pair from the kitchen, Carol and Mercedes watched the space launch coverage on the large television. A giggle as she looked up to her grandmother, Mercedes cooed. “If mama is Lieutenant then what am I?” A low laugh as Maria called. “Junior Lieutenant?” Carol smiled as she looked to her wife yet shook her head. “No, that won’t do.” Mercedes’ expression remained eager; Carol tilted her head. “Well we know you’ve got experience, so I think we can bump you up a few grades.”

Walking into the room as she sat beside the pair, Maria whispered. “You’ve got to include mischief in there.” A nod as Carol leaned over to kiss her wife then looked back to Mercedes as she hummed. “Mischief.” Mercedes nodded quickly with enthusiastic approval. Carol then winked as she whispered. “Sergeant Mischief?” A squeak of delight as Mercedes embraced Carol.


End file.
